Smiles
by noxymoron
Summary: Hermione hasn't been her happy, smiling self when she returned to Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy is here to help her out. REWRITTEN. Today was a different day because before I knew it was pushed onto a wall. I don't get pushed onto a walls normally.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: All characters go to JKR

**May 28 2011 – I've rewritten this. No major changes, just some sentences and grammar. :)**

A/N: Hermiones POV by the way~

**I was so mushy back then, when I wrote this. I don't want to delete this or anything so I just made some grammar changes. (My old Author's Notes are still here, new A/N are in bold or has a date with it)**

Warning: Fluff, kinda mushy, and kinda OOC too.

* * *

**SMILES**

"You seem down since you came back."

I look up from my book and found myself staring back onto stunning grey eyes.

"Why do you care, Malfoy?"

He gave shrug and took the seat in front of me - where I had some books placed which he just sat on top of. I gave him a glare.

"Who says I care? And you just are." He says unaffected by my glare.

I snort. "Nice answer. But I'm not." I go back to reading but I still feel his lingering gaze on me. "Leave me alone, Malfoy." I say without giving him a glance, eyes still on the page.

He didn't stop staring but unless he kept quiet.

It was the month of December, chilly and snowy was the weather in the grounds of Hogwarts. Harry finally defeated Voldemort almost a year ago and the Wizarding world was finally safe. I, Hermione Granger, was one of the few students who went back for their 7th year to take their NEWTs because I just _love_ to study. But that's what everyone else thought.

The _real_ reason I came back to Hogwarts was because of Ron. The bloody git. A few days after the war, Ron finally confessed his love for me. No one was exactly much surprised, just a few people shouting "FINALLY!". The first few weeks were going smoothly. We wrote letters from the Burrow to my parents' home—where I promised to stay with them for a few months or so. I visited him often in The Burrow with the other Weasleys. Harry lived in Grimmauld Place and is getting ready for his Auror training soon, as well is Ron. Ginny didn't want to finish her sixth year so she starts Quidditch training in summer with the Holyhead Harpies.

A few days prior to Hogwarts re-opening, I was asked in last minute for a dinner visit to the Burrow. I whole heartedly agreed of course.

The whole Weasley family (minus Charlie, being in Romania and Bill, who was in France with Fleur's family) and Harry, were preparing for dinner while chatting and laughing around. Molly told me to go up to Ron's room to call him that dinner's almost ready.

Instead of seeing him in bliss, I found something that broke me completely apart.

Apparently, since my visit was unaware of, Ron was having an intense snog session with Lavender Brown (*cough*the harlot*cough*) on his bed snogging like the world was going to end the next minute.

I felt like Godric Gryffindors sword went through me. It broke me, completely. I was near tears already. I loved him actually, since we were young and I knew that he had the mutual feelings but was too thick headed back then. Maybe the saying _"You don't marry your first love"_ was completely true (BOTH of us talked about marriage one time actually). I slammed his bedroom door shut as hard as I can and ran downstairs. Everyone had their eyes on me and I knew that the tears were going to spill in. I mumbled 'I'm sorry but I have to go', ran out then apparated back to my home and cried for the rest of the night.

And that was it. The last time I saw Ron Weasley. And I swore that I will never cry for a man like him again.

I heard that Ron is now quite banned from the Burrow and he and Harry were not so much in speaking terms except for work when needed.

And that's what led me to go back to Hogwarts: To just clear my mind a bit; to find peace from invitations to Weasley events and the letters from Ginny and Harry as well.

Thinking about it just makes me cry. Before I knew it a tear fell down my cheek. Which sadly Malfoy noticed cause of his constant staring on me.

"Granger, are you crying?"

I wipe the tear off as natural as I could and replied, "No. I'm not."

"You know you're a horrible liar. And my eye sight is perfectly clear." he says with his annoying smirk.

I shrugged nonchalantly with a small frown on my face.

"Someone's not jolly for the ball."

Ball? What ball? I look up at him confused.

"I see that you forgot. Must be because of you moping, eh?" he says with an arrogant smirk. I wanted to slap it off his face.

I roll my eyes, "I don't mope around, Malfoy. And could you _please_ leave. I'm reading."

"Reading? You haven't even turned a single page since I came."

"UGH. Malfoy just leave me alone! What do you want?" I ask a bit too loud which earned me a 'sshhh' from Madam Pince, I was in the Library after all.

He shrugged, unaffected by my irritated out burst, "I'm just...curious; to why you're not the old naggy, annoying, know-it-all Granger."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "So you want me to be the old naggy, know-it-all Granger?"

"Definitely not, like I said, curious. And you lost…a spark in you- If you know what I mean."

I did not know what he meant. "Well Malfoy, people change. Like as I remember, the 'last year' Malfoy would never have this quite, but not so, civil conversation with me without calling me a mudblood or insulting me."

"You got a point there, Granger. I did really change you know."

Yes, it is true. It was quite noticeable actually. The Malfoys switched sides before the Battle of Hogwarts (as what the media calls it), with the help of Dumbledore (which young Malfoy failed to kill). The family became quite a help to the Order and now to the current Ministry and charity events.

"Exactly," I affirm. "So now that this conversation is over, can you leave me to my peace and comfort?" I ask with a hopeful look.

"But your change is different and no this conversation just started actually."

I groaned. "I'm not planning to go back to the common room and apparently you aren't too. So what do you want to know?"

He gave me a look of disbelief at my willingness to talk to him. I gave him a look to urge him to go on.

"You just...don't look happy anymore."

"I am." I answered a bit too quickly.

"No, you don't smile much anymore."

"You know, just because I'm happy doesn't mean that I have to smile. And I do smile, a lot—just not with you." I added.

He ignored the last statement. "And you do know that just because you smile doesn't mean that you're happy either."

I was a bit taken a back from his response. In truth, my smiles were not that fully hearted. I was quiet more than the usual with my friends who came back for 7th year. I preferred just to watch, listen and nod. Sometimes when needed, I smile half heartedly and join a chat. Why do I think that THE Draco Malfoy, who never liked me or gave a damn, is right about something that Neville or my other close friends did not notice?

"Oh Merlin. Malfoy just sod off. Why do _you_, of all people, even care if I smile or not?"

He closed his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh and ran his hand through his ungelled hair-obviously quite annoyed by my stubbornness and change of topic. He stood up from his chair without making a noise and turned toward the door heading out to the library with his hands in his pockets, muttering some words which sounded like 'stupid, stubborn, Granger'. I glare at his back as hard as I can.

_Good riddance that he's leaving_, I thought.

He stopped, still in my hearing range but didn't turned back and said softly,

"Because you never know who's falling in love with your smile."

And then he left.

Before those words sunk into me.

* * *

A/N:I know, I know, grammar mistakes etc. Past tense or present tense. *sigh*

I just thought of this and wanted to share it. It's been a really LONG time since I wrote anything...

REVIEW! There's still another chapter which I'm STILL writing. Motivation anyone?

**May 28 2011 – I edited A LOT of things in this chapter actually…hope it improved it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Yes, yes. I do not own Harry Potter…

A/N:Its 2am right now. And early in the morning is when i get VERY giddy.

Watch out people this is quite mushy even for me.

**June 2 2011 – I was SUPPOSED to rewrite these two chaps in the same day but…too many distractions. I think that this was so OOC when I wrote this….oh well. REWRITE!**

* * *

Wait. Sweet Merlin, what?

Did he say what he just said?

_"Because you never know who's falling in love with your smile."_

What does that exactly mean?

Could Draco Malfoy—I don't even want to finish the thought. He couldn't be. He just couldn't.

_'Why not, Miss Granger?'_ a voice says in my head – which reminded me of a professor or - Ginny...somehow.

Because he could never.

_'What if he does?'_

Impossible really.

_'Why so?'_

Well there are the problems of bloodlines, prejudice, family, reputation and we are supposed to hate each other.

_'And you think that will stop him or anything?'_

I inwardly shrug. It's really - wait am I arguing with myself?

'_Why not try and ask him yourself?'_

"UGH!" I said out loud, forgetting that I was still in the Library.

I take my bag and head out of the library, away from the icy glares from Madam Pince.

* * *

A year before I would never find myself looking almost desperately for Draco Malfoy. But now, well, it's different now.

I need to ask him about it. It was unnerving me. And I just HATE to be unnerved _and_ confused at the same time.

I check my watch and see that it was almost past curfew. Time flies very fast. Not when you're having fun though.

I look around for Slytherins, but Slytherins by the library at this time and date is a rare find.

I find instead some 2nd year Hufflepuffs along the hallway, "Have you seen Draco Malfoy?"

They seem busy with something -nothing much of my concern- and just nodded together and pointed to the direction towards the Astronomy tower.

I nod to them in thanks and run off- but shouted back to tell them to go back to their common room because it's almost past curfew. After all I am Hermione Granger.

I shouldn't even be out in a time like this.

* * *

"Malfoy? You here?"

"Malfoy? I know you're here."

"What do you want, Granger?"

I turn towards his voice right behind me. How did he get there? Damn those Slytherin traits.

"Malfoy."

"Yes, I'm Malfoy. What do you want?" he says with a bit of irritation to his voice.

"Err..." I actually _didn't_ know what to ask him about. The only thing in my mind a few minutes ago were just to find him. I could've just let his comment go or ignore him again for the rest of the year. I bet it was that voice's fault.

"Damn those inner voices…" I muttered quietly.

"Granger, you're wasting my time." he started walking away, heading to the door out of the astronomy tower.

I caught his arm before he went any further. He tried pulling off my grip but I held onto him hard.

"What do you mean by what you said awhile ago?" I blurted out.

He stopped struggling, "I said a lot of things, Granger."

A small smirk formed on my lips as stare directly to his mercury colored eyes. He was stalling. "You know what I mean, Malfoy."

He didn't look at my eyes. He was…nervous? This day is different.

"Yes. Yes. It _didn't_ mean a thing really. It was just a simple compliment. Don't be too modest about it, Granger."

I blink. "Oh. Okay then."

So I was right. It was just a simple compliment. Nothing behind it. Just him being…civil. Face that, voice in my head!

But why do I have this feeling. A feeling of disappointment…?

'_Because you're disappointed that he doesn't like your smile!'_ Said the stupid voice in my head.

I just notice that I was still holding his arm and abruptly let go.

"Anything else, Granger?"

"No, nothing. It's getting late and I bet its past curfew already. We should go before a professor catches us around the halls."

He simply nodded and made me lead the way.

* * *

We walked through the abandoned halls in dead silence. Our breathing and shoes clicking on the stone floor making the only noise.

I was deep into my thoughts fighting this little voice (well actually _voices _because they were in different tones) in my head,

_'Denial. Denial. Denial.'_ One said in a sing song but mystical voice.

I'm obviously not in denial- and denial in what?

_'Yes you are. And so is he. Your attraction and tension towards each other, girl.'_

Absolutely not. And what attraction? Sexual tension? Psh.

_'Absolutely yes. And especially that tension.'_

"Yeah, yeah. We're all in denial land and the sexual tension is killing me." I say sarcastically...out loud.

"What did you say, Granger?"

I turn my head to him, who caught up with my pace, so he was walking a few inches beside me now.

"Oh. Nothing. I was just…talking to myself." Well that's a good excuse. He now thinks that you're mental, Hermione.

He gave his infamous, mocking smirk, "You're going mental, Granger." Yes I probably am.

I shrug and just stare forward, "Well, we're all mental then."

"But you're the most mental. You talk to yourself."

I snort, "You're more mental. You're a totally different person right now. And I don't just randomly give false compliments to people." Oops. Merlin, why _that_ topic again?

His smirk dropped and he also stopped walking.

I stop as well and turn to him with a questioning look.

"You think that it was false?" he asks.

I raise an eyebrow at him, "Well yes, who in the right mind would think that…that-"

"That someone would fall for you? That you're admirable? That you look beautiful when you smile and your eyes shine while you're at it? And that your personality is great? And you are too?"

I didn't know why, but I felt butterflies in my stomach with him saying those things with a tone of pure sincerity – I think it was sincerity.

I simply nod, "All of the above. No one would _really_ ever fall for me. I've had some experience with Ron about that one. They've probably gone nutters or something." I say with a small smile. I was about to turn and keep going on my merry way back to the Gryffindor common room but—

Today was a different day because before I knew it was pushed onto a wall. I don't get pushed onto a wall in a normal day.

Draco, er, Malfoy, pinned both of his arms on either sides of my head against the wall so I was trapped. My personal space was definitely gone.

Before I could react, he speaks in a husky tone, "Don't you ever say that. I know a lot of men who would want to be with you."

I could feel his breath on my face. I just look at him in shock and my mouth slightly ajar.

"And I'm one of them." he adds in a barely audible tone.

But I heard him. Heard him loud and clear. I shuddered involuntarily.

And his lips crash down onto mine. It was...phenomenal.

It was different. Different from Ron's, Viktor's, and Cormac's. Well the latter didn't count much since I bit his lip— my mind babbling was interrupted by Draco who pulled away only an a few inches apart. A feeling of loss came over me."Granger, stop thinking. It's annoying."

I blushed and was slightly annoyed that I ruined the moment. Then I did the most un-Hermione like thing, I pulled his tie towards me and his lips crashed back onto mine. His arms, which were on either sides of my head, fell down to my waist for support on my almost jelly like legs now.

My hands shot up and went through his soft hair. My legs stiffened but he held me tighter. I never would have imagined myself before liking the feeling of being in the arms of a past enemy.

After an uncountable time passing and tongue dancing, we reluctantly let go for air.

I was obviously blushing like the hair on a Weasley. But also he – the ever so cool and emotionless Malfoy- had a slight blush on his pale cheeks. We were both breathing heavily.

"What about Weasley?" he finally breaks the silence.

"Weasley who?" I say with a small smirk while trying to calm down my breathing. We'll talk about that next time. And there will be a next time. I'm sure of it.

We didn't need to say anything more. We stared at each other, brown to gray with grins on our faces.

He wrap his arm around my waist and I place my head on his shoulder, we were the right height for each other, perfect as what cliché people would say, then we started walking together down the halls, hand in hand, body on body.

The silence wasn't awkward. It was the silence that felt comfortable, the silence when he sits with me on my usual library table and just reads; the silence when we do our homework at the same time and usually ask questions; the silence where we do potions together as partners and get a perfect score without saying a word to each other.

He kisses my cheek as we were nearing the Gryffindor common room and I smile.

A real smile.

"You're the prettiest when you smile."

I snort at his cheesy words. Who would've guessed that Draco Malfoy was cheesy? I lower my head and I tried to put on a sad face, but I was too uncharacteristically giddy to make it a full frown.

He raises my chin with his fingers and said with a mischievous smirk, "Smile – it's the second best thing you can do with your lips."

His comment made me blush, "And I bet talking isn't the first best thing."

He chuckled, "Ofcourse it isn't you minx." Then his lips came crashing down on mine again. I would get used to this. And I'll now probably have more reasons to smile afterwards. Thanks to Draco Malfoy.

And we were both oblivious to the professors in the shadows who were following us from who knows when. And maybe, many thanks to them as well.

Fin

* * *

**JUNE 2 2011 – And there it is. The rewritten one. I love this fic now actually. :3**

**REVIEW to any new reviewers or the old people who read it last time. :)**

**And, anything else to edit? **

A/N: LALALALALA...

That's what happens when I write fanfiction at 2 in the morning. :D

R&R! My friend who always checks my grammar and comments about it first is (obviously) not online (at 2am) so I don't know if it's all right.


End file.
